


underneath the moonlight

by ephelia



Series: glovelia [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Mutual Pining, everyone is bad at feelings, i didn't proofread anything apologies, its literally just them, this was co wrote so if there's any pov errors uh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelia/pseuds/ephelia
Summary: two entirely different people, yet one in the same, find their way to one another.or; aurelia and glover run into each other for the first time at a party.
Relationships: Aurelia Sylvaranth/Glover Flynn
Series: glovelia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739521





	underneath the moonlight

The moonlight shined brightly upon the manor surrounded by mystical trees. One of the most powerful and most influential magic users has decided to host a banquet for magic users to enjoy. 

Glover and his mother were invited to this event. The event was massive and extravagant, making Glover frown at the sight of the manor as their carriage pulled up in front. "Now Glover, you must always be on your best behavior. There are many important people in this event." Even with his mothers words, he still sneaked away from the party. 

Glover sat down by the fountain surrounded by the manor's garden. Bored, he used one of his spells to conjure illusions of birds surrounding them. Chirping, he smiled at one landed on the palm of his hand.

\--  


It was the first time Aurelia met the outside world in 90 years.

She expected there to be people, yes, but the constant chatter of the nobles is too much for her. They constantly came up to the silver haired woman, asking questions about her personal life, her heritage, her _lovelife?_ Nobles are weird. People are weird. She decided to make an excuse to go to the bathroom, and darted to the nearest exit.

She felt guilt rise. Years of begging her parents to let her socialize, and now she runs, right after getting that chance? She sighs as she walks through the garden. Her ears catch the sound of a bird. Unfamiliar with the sound, she pokes her head towards the source. Unable to find it, she decides to speak. "Hello? Who is making those weird noises?" She speaks loudly across the garden.

Glover freezes. He's been caught? Already? He waved his hands, forming a magic symbol to dismiss the illusions of the birds "Uhm...sorry, Are guests not allowed by the garden?" He stood up and turned around only to be met by nothing. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion before he walked around the fountain onto to see another guest instead of one of the workers of the manor. 

"Ah..." He felt himself stiffen up, wanting to just walk away from this situation but his morals say otherwise. "I didn't mean to disturb you" He says before placing his hand on his arm, only to reveal as soon as he lifts it off, a bird with bright colors. "But the birds are harmless....no weird noises"  
"I thought I was the only one wanting to get away from the party." She smiles softly. She takes note of the stranger's now stiff posture. "You don't need to be so tense.. I'm harmless most of the time I swear-" she trails off, before clearing her throat. 

"Anyways, that is a bird, yes? I've never really seen or heard one up close. The forest I live in is too dense for birds. I've only read about them in my books." She stares at the colorful creature. "What brought you here anyway, stranger?" She tilts her head in curiosity. _Maybe this guy is like me?_

"I don't really...like parties, social gatherings in gerenal" He shakes his shoulders to loosen up before waving his hand to make the bird fly around the girl. "You've never seen a bird? That's very surprising.... you never leave your forest?" He question cautiously, not wanting to cross any boundaries when it came to asking personal questions. 

"I'm Glover...Glover Flynn" He introduces himself as he walks back by the fountain "I'm guessing you're here, with a similar reason as me?" He fully turns back at the small girl, with curiosity embedded throughout his expression.

"Glover? What an interesting name." She hums. "My name is Aurelia Cassiopeia Lumine of House Sylvaranth," she takes in a breath, her given name a mouthful already, "but you can call me Aurelia." 

Aurelia watches in amazement as the bird flies around her, and she smiles. "It's my first time here, so lots of people really stress me out, I guess." Excited to finally connect with another being that's not her tutor, she continues. "Yeah, my parents insist I stay at home. Our bloodline is a fragile one, we've always hid in place. Mother and father always went to social gatherings for some odd reason, but never let me out. Never had anyone to really talk to, until now." She lays down everything about her with ease.

He felt himself go blank with her name. He didn't know how he would be able to remember her full name with just hearing it once "I'll call you Aurelia then" He nods off, trying to recall her full name in his head. 

He is a very observant person, and he is always confident in his assumptions but he isn't always correct "It's your first time out with permission of your parents?" He hesitates "...Aurelia" Saying your name, he asked. He slightly tilted his head to look at her "You're first conversation outside your house is with me, how amusing" He felt himself smirk in amusement,. Trying to hide his sudden change in expression, he turned his back to her and by looking up to the moonlight.

"I've had many conversations back in there, but they're way too suffocating, you get me? Somethings really.. stuffy about them." She sighs. "This type of conversation is way better." Aurelia beams. 

Like always, Aurelia immediately notices his change of emotion. "Hey, hey." She jumps up, walking towards his front. "Don't hide your smile. Smiles aren't meant to be hidden, right?" She beams, demonstrating. "Anyway, I love my parents, but they're a bit overbearing at times, you get me? I know I can protect myself." She projects a cold aura using her magic.

Way better? Well, He guessed it's because there isn't a social standing when it came to this conversation versus the conversations she'll be having in the party "You're right...I'd rather converse like this rather than anything" 

"...and I'm not hiding a smile" He immediately put on a serious facade as the girl beams up on him. He pats the girls head, wondering how she could be so energetic and lively during this time of night. He puts his hand away as soon as he felt the air around her began to freeze. "You're been practicing this magic all you're life, I assume?" He says in a, more or less, questioning tone.

Aurelia decides that it was time to unfreeze the air when she notices Glover's discomfort. She really wanted to do that, for some reason. "Yeah, it was the only thing I could do back there, anyway. Our family has a reputation for 'strong magic'. The only other thing I could do was read." She sits down again as she wades through the fountain water, scooping up drops and freezing them perfectly. "I've always dreamt of going outside on an adventure, making these 'friends' I keep reading about... I guess it'll take a while before I actually get to do that." She smiles in a melancholy tone.

He listened to her chatter, slowly making his way to her side. He sat down next to her, eyeing the frozen water droplets. "Well, you made atleast one friend...if you even consider me as one" He didn't know how to handle the situation honestly. All his life, he never was one to seek something new. "...Can you tell me more about these adventures you've been reading?" He isn't very knowledgable in the concept of adventures, he dedicated his life to learn biology and literature. However, he did know one thing. "I can try helping you find a party to start your adventure" He felt his words slip. Why did he say that? He isn't the type of person who would go out of his way to help someone, especially someone he didn't even know! But alas, he couldn't help but to do so, seeing her in such a sad state.

Aurelia beams. "You can.. Be my friend?" She becomes even more excited, her blue speckles glowing. She looks like a blue strawberry now. It's kinda weird, but she's cute so who cares. She then starts rambling. "The adventures I read were about strong heroes who came together to fight evil!" She beams, continuing to chatter about the most recent one. She gets midway into the story until she freezes- "Oh, sorry. I'm babbling aren't I" She giggles. She then remembers the last thing Glover said. 

She then glows even more, enhanced from the darkness of the night, and now she just looks like a fucking blue disco ball. It's still really okay because she's adorable. "Thank you for the offer, but the moment my parents realize I'm gone, they'll track me down immediately and bring me back for a scolding. I certainly wish I can set off on my own one day, though." Her freckles begin to dim once more.

He is shock on how fast her emotions changed as depicted by her actions. He let out a light chuckle before ruffling the girls hair. "You're very energetic huh..." He comments, leaning back to look up to the moon. "I'm sure you'll be able to, one day...after all, everyone has a future outside of books" He hums before taking out his spell book, flipping though the pages. He reached a certain page before making some sort of gesture in the air. At first you are unable to see what he was doing, but as soon as the symbol was completed, it glowed in the air as his familiar floats in front of him.

His familiar is a cat. He grabbed the small animal that floated in the air and gave it to the girl beside him. "Maybe this will help you calm down, at least for a bit" He snickered as his familiar snuggled up in her arms "If you glow any more, the party inside will think that the party is suddenly outdoors" He felt himself snicker at his own joke before turning back to face the moon "I know this is a little sudden but....is it nice having parents?" He mumbled under his breath with genuine curiosity.

Aurelia looks at Glover, empathy running through her. "..You.. don't have both parents?" Aurelia holds the new familiar closer to her. "I'm sorry to hear that." She hesitates, and she puts her tiny hand over his, for reassurance. "My parents.. I never really spent a day without seeing them, since they really wanted to protect me. I'm really weak and frail, and short, so I guess they always felt the need to coddle me." She slightly snickers, attempting to cheer him up. "Although I want to get away sometimes from the attention, I truly am grateful I have them."

She hears a woman screeching her name in the distance, far from the garden. She pays no mind to her, choosing to cuddle the cat closer.

He appreciates the attempt of comfort but he never actually met his father so it didn't affect much as much as he expected. "I only have a mother, a very caring one." He mentions "but, I'm glad to hear that you care deeply for your parents." Glover gives her a smile before patting her on the head, somehow agreeing to her statement of her being small person. "You do seem short, but I'm pretty sure you aren't weak and frail." He quickly retracts from his actions as a yell came from behind them.

"More importantly, I think one of, said parents, is here" He let out a light chuckle as the woman continued to call her name in the distance. She was obviously looking for the girl beside him but he didn't bother turning his head to try to find where the yell came from "I'm going to guess you don't want to go with her?"

Aurelia groans, rolling her eyes while smiling. "You read my mind. I don't want to go home yet, especially since I met you!" She smiles wistfully. "If I leave now, I most likely will never see you and the outside world again." Aurelia laughs, as she wades her hand in the water. 

The woman's voice, now identified as her mother's voice, slowly gets louder, now accompanied by a man's voice. They seem concerned. Aurelia isn't. She groans slightly louder, as she rests her head against Glover's side to complain even more. "I'ont wanna go hooomeee-"

He stiffens up at the sudden physical contact but soon relaxed realizing the extent to the situation. He also didn't want this scene to end, since this is one of the first few social interactions that wasn't forced by his mother. He scrunched his nose slightly, wondering if he should make the suggestion.

He lets out a airly sigh before taking his chance "If you don't want go home...do you...want to..." He hesitates as pressing his lips together, forming a thin line. "Do you want to escape through the garden maze?" He repeats his question, gesturing towards the large garden maze near them.

Aurelia was spacing out, thinking of ways to escape her mother, so she couldn't process Glover's sentence properly. "Hm? Yeah, of course I don't wanna go home.." But then, she processed the words escape through the garden maze, she lit up. 

"We could?!" Aurelia bounced up, tugging on Glover's sleeve. "Let's go then, before they find me..!" She excitedly runs towards the entrance of the maze. She's never been this far from her parents, it felt like a breath of fresh air for her.

"H-hey! Don't run--" Glover is suddenly panicked as she ran into the maze without looking back. He quickly following behind Aurelia as she ran though a few rights and lefts. They soon stop somewhere in the maze, without a clue how to get out. "Well, aren't we in a bit of a predicament here" He mutters, not remembering the way out. The maze isn't really properly lit up as only few lamps were placed here and there, making the atmosphere still seem very dark. 

"Aurelia, why did you run in? I'm pretty sure your parents was still far from the garden" He decided to ask, patting his chest to steady his breathing from the run.

"..Oops." Aurelia hitches her breath. "Uh, I guess I got a bit too excited there, sorry.." She rubs the back of her head, embarrassed. "But, it's okay! It isn't that very dark to me here. Let me just.." Aurelia attempts to jump above the hedges. She is tiny. She cannot see above the hedges, so her plan failed. She sits down on the grass, almost breathless. "Stupid tiny cursed body.." She laughs at herself. 

The surroundings, to Aurelia, looks magnificent. The moon was up, and the night sky was the right kind of perfect to her, as a moon elf. "My parents will most likely find me anyway. It's like they got a tracker on me or something.." Aurelia thinks. "Let's just enjoy the quiet here, it's kinda soothing." She laughs.

Glover chuckles as he watched the girl fail miserably to look over the tall hedges. "I can help if you still want to see over the bush...but If you want to relax somewhere; I'm not against that either" Unlike Aurelia, he is unable to see in the dark. He created an illusion that produced light, providing enough light source for him to follow the girls footself in trying to find the center of the maze 

"A tracker?" He, then, realizes the extent on her words. "If they have a tracker, isn't that an invasion of right?" He chuckled but not in amusement, he couldn't believe parents would go that far. "Well, let's try to make this the best night you've had outside your home, yeah?" They soon found the center of the maze. The center is an open space with a fountain in the middle. The area was surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Glover picked a white rose felt reluctant to offer it to her.  
"Well, not exactly a tracker,but.." Aurelia laughs. "It's just they always manage to find me, whenever I'd try to hide. It's remarkable, I know." She sighs, remembering all the memories she made in her manor. Aurelia eyes the illusion Glover made that allows him to see in the dark, noting that the other does not have darkvision.

"I would like that very much." Aurelia smiles, staring at the scenery in front of her. "Woah.. This place looks really pretty!" She roams around excitedly, smelling all of the flowers in curiosity. Aurelia looks back at Glover and picks out a lavender. She hurriedly leaps up and puts it in his hair. "You look good." She says, while smiling. She soon notices the white rose Glover has in his hand. "Hm? What's that?" She says, curiosity plaguing her mind.

Glover froze at the girls actions; he started feeling embarrassed. A flower? He thought as his free hand slowly raises to touch the lavender that somehow matches his silvery hair. He let out a light chuckle, amused as he does the same to the white rose on his hands. "A white rose...You look good as well" He admits

He placed a few strands of hair behind her ear, tucking it down before placing the white rose. His illusion started faltering, he started to loose focus on keeping it steady. "I'm amazed that there is something like this in the city..." He hums, reminiscing this nice feeling. His illusion soon disappears but the moon light shining down is enough for him to see.

Aurelia blushes lightly at that statement. No one's ever complimented me like that before.. She thinks to herself as she spaces out. Her thoughts continue to run around her head before she's dragged back into reality. "Thanks!" She says, a bit hurriedly, laughing in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I know right? It's probably one of the best places I've seen, although that's not saying much since I don't go out.." She smiles. She notices the light begin to dim, which means Glover's illusion has went away. "Hm? What happened to your illusion?" Aurelia looks around, thinking he may not be able to see.

He felt himself stare at her blushed face in confusion and slight amazement. She felt flustered? Why? Her words then snap him out of his own thoughts as he looks at his hand, seeing that his illusion did break apart. He felt himself flush slightly that he lost his focus just because he felt relaxed around her 

"Ah-...I lost focus" He shyly admits with a deep chuckle. "I usually never loose focus, which is embarrassing to say the least...But the moon is shining so brightly now, I don't think I need the light anymore" He admits as he pulls the flower from his hair and slightly fiddle with it in his hands.

"I usually don't need light to see in the dark, but the moon is making it so bright I'm seeing color now." Aurelia laughs, and sighs, smiling at the man in front of her. She then wanders around, deep in thought. Her head then perks up, as she thought of something to ramble about.

"So," Aurelia swings around. "Mister Glover, I've never really seen what towns are like besides pictures. What does it feel like, getting to travel around cities, or stuff like that?" Aurelia glows with curiosity and wonder. She aimlessly begins crafting a flower crown.

Glover placed a thumb on his chin in a thinking position "Hm... I've never really traveled much but I can tell you a few things" He smiles, deciding to pick a few flowers like her aswell. He hoped that the owners didn't mind having an empty flower bush or two. "You meet a lot of people, a lot of different cultures, different languages..." He started his story with a short explanation "I'm actually not from this town" He added.

"What do you want to experience, Lia?" He hummed, forgetting that he had accidentally called her the nicknames that was in his head. As soon as the words left his mouth, he let out an awkward cough "I-I mean...Aurelia" He corrects himself, feeling the blush of embarrassment rise on his cheeks "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you with that nickname"

Aurelia smiles at the story Glover tells. She becomes invested in the story, shocked at his last words. "Woah, really? That's so cool! Imagining all those people and cultures you get to experience, just not from books.." She trails off as she finishes her flower crown, holding it up in the air. Aurelia jumped as she put the newly finished flower crown on top of Glover's head. "The lavender didn't do you justice." She giggles.

As she heard the nickname, her face glows, flustered. "..No!" Aurelia, in an attempt to calm the embarrassed Glover, holds his hands. "No one's ever given me a nickname before.. I-It's perfect." She smiled, thinking. "What about you?.. 'Glo'? 'Ver'?? Guess I'll need some time to think about that.." She beams. "..And about what I'd want to experience.. I want to experience everything the world has to offer. I want to go on adventures!" She hesitates. "..And maybe meet someone I like." She turns away in embarrassment.

Calming down, a light chuckle left his mouth. "I look forward to the nickname then" He holds the flower crown that was placed on his head "This is really pretty, thank you." He slightly ruffles the girls hair on his head to show his appreciation and affection. He, soon, gathered enough flowers on his hands to form a small bouquet. He knelt in front of her, handing it "We're just trading flowers, it's interesting" He snickers. 

"And about you're adventure...You'll be able to get there someday" He reassures her "I know you'll be able to go on adventures one day. With your persistence, I'm confidence" He laughs, slowly standing up on his feet. He felt his smile slightly faltered with his following words "And..." He lightly gulps "I hope the person you like will treat you right"

"Ah-" Aurelia glows even more at the bouquet, slowly taking it. "T-thank you. And I mean, the flowers are so pretty here, who wouldn't fall for it's charms?" She laughs, looking at the tall man kneeling in front of her. 

"Yeah, I hope so. I'm very persistent, yes!" She spins on her feet with stars in her eyes, excited. "I just need to convince my parents that I'll be good on my own.." She sees Glover stand up, and blushes. "..Yeah. He's done a good job treating me right already.." She smiles softly, staring directly into Glover's eyes.

Glover's eyes widen in shock. She already met a man she likes? Is it a powerful wizard in the party? It's her first time going out and she already fallen for someone else. He couldn't understand why but he suddenly felt sad because of her words. However, even if he felt this way, he is curious who this man is. He holds her hands and slightly leads her to the fountain, sitting down together. 

He let out a cheeky smile "I wont let you leave until you tell me who it is...I'll help you with him if I know who he is" His hands grasping around her small ones. He didn't know why he said there words, he wanted to do the exact opposite actually. He didn't want to help her with another man but his curiosity got the best of him. "However, if he isn't a good person, I won't help" He chuckles, still keeping her hands in his grasps.

"Oh no, he's a very nice guy.." Aurelia smiles, and she thinks. If he's willing to help me, does that mean he doesn't like me back? Ah.. Her smile slightly falters. "Well, I won't tell you unless you tell who you like!" She giggles, her head tilting to the side, although deep down she's hoping he won't answer that.

"W-w--" He lightly coughs "Who I like?!" He says in a slight panic. Was it that obvious? Was it obvious that he was interested in her? She, so obviously, likes someone else. He can't admit that to her, he wanted to keep their friendship "I...don't like anyone" He lies "Atleast, I don't think it's the like that many would like" He chuckles "Plus, It's not that important...yours it! cause you might not see them anymore when you go back" He says, his voice slightly hinted with sadness.

"Aw, what a shame. The person you like would've been extremely lucky." She sighs. He doesn't like anyone, which is good news, but now admitting it to him would be weird. "..Now that I think about it, mine doesn't matter too, he most likely doesn't see me in that way." She's still staring at him intently, a bit wistfully. "And the fact I won't see him again makes it even worse." She sighs.

"It's better to take a chance right?" He chuckles "Look on the bright side, if he rejects you...you won't see him anymore--" He cuts himself off with a genuine laugh "Okay wait...No, I'm sorry" He couldn't help but crack a joke to hid his faltering mood. "In all seriousness, Im always here to comfort you if he ever does...but he will be missing out on a lot"

"Ah, thanks, Glover." Aurelia smiles. "And I wish you luck on your future romantic adventures!" She laughs as her gaze softens.

 _"Aurelia? Are you here?"_ The woman's voice is getting closer to the center.

"Ah, oh no- she's here." Aurelia panics as she rushes to the side of the leafy entrance, crouching down. "It's been fun, Glover." She smiles wistfully. She relishes the next few seconds she has outside, before she expects many more years inside her room. What a shame, she thinks. 

_I'll never see him again, huh.._

Glover whips his head towards the direction of the mothers calls. He felt a pang of panic and sadness engulf his feelings. Is he really never going to see her again? He quickly follows her, kneeling near but behind her "Don't say that, we will meet again" Glover says, determined to find her in the future even if it was deemed impossible at that very moment. Letting out a light chuckle "I know we will meet again."

Aurelia smiles. "Let's hope we will.." She hears her mothers call grow near. "Oh no-" She darts her head behind her, to where Glover was facing. Only she didn't notice Glover was facing her at a very close proximity.

She turns her head, and their lips meet.

As soon as their lips touched, Glover felt a shiver down his spine. His eyes widen as his meet yours, not finding it in himself to pull away. They stayed still like time stopped around them, that only they were the only ones in this moment. Her lips was soft and somehow sweet, these are the thoughts that ran thought his head as a blush rises, tinting his cheeks. His instincts told him to kiss her deeper even if he wasn't the one she liked. Before he was able to deepen the kiss, he pulled away instantly at the voice of the woman came directly from the entrance. 

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you young lady?" 

With her words, Glover softly touched his lips. He's never been this flustered in his life.

Aurelia's eyes widened as it happened. It all came down in a rush, but time froze for her. One moment she was freaking out about how her crush didn't like her, the next she was locking lips with the guy she was attracted to. Her senses heightened, as she mentally took note of everything that was happening in that millisecond. The environment, the air, the atmosphere, everything.

Aurelia was mentally screaming, and she didn't want that to end anytime soon.

But it was cut short as a moderately tall, white-haired woman enters the center of the hedge maze. "Hi, mother. I- uh.. Got lost, this man helped me calm down." She lies through her teeth.

"Oh! Thank you, young man." She takes notice of the strangers features. "Um, from House Flynn, yes? Thank you for comforting my daughter. We will take our leave now." 

Aurelia panics as her mother takes her hand. With a final look, she softly looks at Glover, waves her hand goodbye, and mouths a few words.

_Let's meet again._

Glover composes himself as he slightly bows towards the older female. "Glover Flynn" Properly introducing himself, he gave a charming smile "The pleasure is all mine, your daughter was lovely to be with" He suddenly turned formal but his eyes quickly soften as he took one last glance at Aurelia. 

As soon as Aurelia was forced to leave, his heart clenched at her last words towards him. He picked up the flower crown that was placed on his head and held it tightly as his other hand waved farewell.

_I'll find you again in the near future, Lia._


End file.
